I Spy
by Bolinsexual
Summary: All Mako wanted to do was talk to Korra, not end up in a closet watching Korra and Tahno having sex. - Tahnorra


**Rating:** MA

**Pairing:** Tahnorra, Mand (Mako/Hand), mentions of Tahnorralin, Tahnorrako, and Tahnorralinko.

**Warnings:** Exhibitionism, mentions of pansexual!Tahno, peeping!Mako, dirty talk, my writing still sucks.

ッ

He ran a hand through his hair and licked at his slightly chapped lips. He didn't know how all of this was going to work out. He told Asami he'd talk to Korra about the whole liking each other thing, but after the whole bringing Korra back, she was pretty upset with his actions. He honestly never noticed how driven he was to finding Korra. Sure he roughed up an equalist and did everything in his power to find her, but anyone else would have done the same to find a friend right? At least that's what he kept telling himself.

Mako sighed deeply through his nose and decided to sit on the edge of Korra's bed. His hands covered his face as he began to think once more. Okay, so maybe he did have feelings for Korra, and the way he acted around Asami wasn't appropriate considering the fact that they're dating, but he couldn't help himself and he still can't help himself. He likes Korra a lot, but he likes Asami just the same. They were both beautiful, amazing girls, but Korra was right when she said that she needs him, but Korra needs him in the same way. The whole thing was just a mess mentally to him, especially with Asami being a hair away from breaking up with him.

He doesn't even know how he managed to make her stray away from her decision, but she didn't break up with him. The thought still probed his mind and gave him butterflies at the pit of his stomach that he was this close to losing another female who he cared for in his life. He thought losing Korra was bad, but losing Asami because of his feelings for Korra were a lot worse. Mako peeked through his fingers and then dropped his hands to his knees in frustration. Where was Korra anyway? It's been a couple days after the whole incident, but she should still be in bed resting up.

His ears instantly perked at the sound of voices. One he definitely recognized as Korra's, the other he couldn't quite make out. He knew for sure it was a familiar male voice, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He stood up and walked closer to the door in attempt to pin point the voice. His eyes widened as he remembered the voice as Tahno's. What the hell was that kid doing here? Mako froze in his spot as he thought about what to do. They were approaching fast, but he couldn't talk to Korra with Tahno around. Not to mention he kind of seemed like a creep by waiting for her in her room. He looked around his surroundings and realized he had two options, the closet or the window.

The window would make it look like he was sneaking around, plus there was the possibility of them seeing him walk away. Then the closet… there was the possibility of him suffocating, but he rather suffocate then seem like a stalker who was creeping around her room window. Without a second guess, Mako crossed the medium sized room in a couple strides and made his way into the closet. He sucked his teeth when he realized the closet had a shutter door so it was possible for him to be seen if they peered directly into the door, but luckily for him, it was practically empty so he was able to push himself back as far as possible.

His body grew tense as he heard the room door open. Korra made it into his eye view first by flopping belly first onto her bed. He heard Tahno chuckle and soon come into view by taking a seat on the edge of her bed. His eyebrows quirked at the notice of Korra's different attire, he didn't know she owned something else outside her water tribe gear, but the tank top and shorts made it evident that she did. His mind derailed from her clothing and snapped to the pale hand that was placed on the back of her brown thigh. His eyes narrowed as he watched Tahno's hand began to trail up and slowly make its way under her shorts, settling his hand on her ass.

Korra shifted so that she could remove his hand. "Stop it Tahno, not now."

He rolled his eyes. "C'mon Uh-vatar. Why bring me here if we're not going to do that?"

She flipped herself on her back and then sat up on her elbows. "We just fucked at your house. Besides, I brought you here for Tenzin and the rest of New Team Avatar to meet you. The last time they saw you, you were apart of the Wolfbats and cheating your way through the competition." She stated while sitting up straight to elbow him in the ribs.

His ice blue eyes clashed with her deep blue ones. "All of that may be true, but I feel like that's not the only reason why I'm here."

Korra opened her mouth to protest and then paused. "Am I really that easy to read?"

He scoffed. "You're as easy to read as a child's book. Lemme guess, it has something to do with the firebender doesn't it?"

She met his eyes once more before looking away out the window. "Is it really that obvious?"

Tahno lightly chuckled. "So did you bring me here to make him jealous or you brought me over here to talk about him since all we do at my place is have sex?"

Her tongue flicked out to lick her lips before replying. "It's mostly the second one," she began, "I mean, I don't want to make him jealous since I'm not that type of girl, he has Asami, and then there's the fact I don't want him to even know about us."

Mako fought the scoff rising in his throat and pursed his lips instead. It was too late for that now.

He shrugged at her answer. "So what? What do you wanna talk about Korra? I haven't got all day."

Her lips curled into a smile. "You have all day, and if you don't, I can make you have all day." She commanded while placing a hand on his thigh.

His lips curled in the same fashion and looked into her eyes. "Talk to me Uh-vatar."

"Well," her teeth bit at the edge of her lip, "tell me what you think I should do."

He shrugged and leaned back to rest on his elbows. "Well, if it was me, I'd fuck him and decide upon his skills if it's worth pursuing him."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Not everyone is like you Tahno."

"Well obviously, if they were they'd all be having sex with the Uh-vatar behind her friend's backs." He stated while quirking an eyebrow.

A smile tugged at the edge of her lips. "Shut up Tahno, it's not about us. It's about me and Mako."

Tahno rolled his eyes before sitting back up. "Trust me Korra, I know this. But tell me why I should give you advice against my competition."

She gave him a questioning look. "Since when did Mako become your competition?"

"Since you decided to still be stuck on him for no apparent reason." He mumbled huskily against her ear.

Korra ignored the shiver of betrayal that spread through her body and lightly pushed him away. "I told you my reasons," she mumbled with her head down, "besides, right now you have no competition. He's not pursuing me and I'm not pursuing him. You have nothing to worry about."

A dark eyebrow rose at her statement. "So if he were to go after you, I'd have competition is what you're saying?"

She nodded with a small smirk. "Yes, that's what I'm saying."

He let out a chuckle. "Well then, it seems like I'm safe for now. But what about his earthbending brother?"

Her face softened at the mention of him. "Well, I dunno. Bolin hasn't really come after me ever since I hurt his feelings."

"You never know, maybe he has something up his sleeves." He claimed with a shrug.

Her eyebrows rose from his words. "Are you hoping that he'll go after me so you can tear him down from his time to shine like Mako did?"

The firebender pouted from her statement. Well, when she put it that way, what had happened did sound pretty bad. It wasn't like he tried to do that, but what happens, happens. He shook the thought from his head and focused on their words.

Tahno licked his lips. "Well, actually it'd be great if he joined the both of us." He mumbled into her ear.

Her body shuddered from the thought and this time she didn't push him away. "I forgot about your sexual preferences."

He leaned closer and licked the shell of her ear. "What can I say? I like who I like."

Her teeth bit at the corner of her lip. "Then what about Mako?"

His ears perked at the mention of his name. He honestly didn't want to know Tahno's response. Hearing what he said about his little brother was enough for him.

Tahno nuzzled his nose into her neck and breathed in her scent. "The firebender is okay, but I'm not gonna lie. When he winked at me during the probending match, it was pretty hot."

A laugh spilled through her lips at the memory. "It's a shame I couldn't see your face and his. I bet it was hilarious."

A chuckle of his own tumbled through his lips. "I was pretty pissed, I'm not gonna lie. On the other hand, I was facing the Uh-vatar, so what should I expect?"

She smiled. "I'm glad you know not to underestimate me."

"Trust me, I've learned my lesson," he mumbled into her neck, "now, we can move on to something else?" He asked with a hand resting against the front of her shorts.

She looked into his eyes for a brief moment before shaking her head. "No Tahno, someone could hear us or we could get caught. I don't want to disrespect Tenzin like this."

He rolled his eyes and unzipped her shorts. "When you walked me over here, no one was in sight. I'm sure we have a slim chance at getting caught."

Her breath hitched as his hand dipped into her underwear. "I dunno, there's always a possibility."

A sly smirk appeared on his lips before his fingers dragged across her clit and down to easily slip into her. "Well let's take that chance, shall we?"

Her fingers fisted the bed spread and she threw her head back. "I really don't think we should."

He snorted at the words that were coming out of her mouth. "Well your body is definitely telling me something different." He mumbled in her ear before licking the hollow of her neck.

Korra let out a frustrated moan and opened her legs a little wider. "Fuck Tahno."

"I really want you to," he retorted while speeding up the pace of his fingers, "now what do you say Uh-vatar?"

Another throaty moan slipped through her lips as she made eye contact with him. "Fuck me. Now."

He chuckled before slipping his fingers out. "I thought you would never ask."

Mako dryly swallowed as he watched the couple begin to kiss. He wanted to get out of here, now. He pursed his lips in frustration as he thought over a solution. He couldn't just bust out the closet. It'd be unbelievably awkward and it'd seem like he was spying on them. He'd also have to explain himself as to why he was in her room earlier in the first place. It was either he seemed like a total perverted creep or he stood up in a slightly cramped closet while he watched the girl he has feelings for and his now enemy have sex. He sighed quietly and looked down at his feet.

This decision was impossible. He really didn't want to stay in the closet, but he really didn't want to reveal himself during someone about to have sex. It's just way too humiliating and uncomfortable. His gaze snapped to the couple on the bed when he heard a raspy moan erupt in the room. His eyes locked onto Korra and he instantly felt the blood rise to his cheeks and blood rushing somewhere else. He flinched in anger at himself, was this seriously turning him on? His eyes followed the movement of Tahno's hand as it worked inside her pants and the way her face contorted with pleasure as his tongue trailed up and down her jaw line. He thickly swallowed at the scene in front of him and accepted defeat, he was getting turned on and there was no stopping it.

Tahno chuckled into her neck as Korra bucked her hips against his fingers. He licked a trail from her jugular back to her slightly parted mouth and shoved his tongue right in. She kissed him back hungrily, while reaching up to thread her fingers harshly through his hair. He groaned into the kiss from her roughness and slowly retracted his fingers. Korra broke the kiss in disdain and narrowed her eyes at him. "Why'd you stop?"

He smirked at her actions. "Eager are we?"

She rolled her eyes and tugged his hair a little harder. "Hurry up and finish what you started before I torture you with my bending."

His smirk grew into a lopsided smile. "The only type of bending I want you to do is over, now get to it." He whispered hotly in her ear.

Her eyebrows quirked suggestively before flipping herself on her stomach and getting on her hands and knees. She felt the bed dip with his weight as he climbed on and stood up on his knees. His hands trailed up and down her hips for a moment before gripping them and pulling her towards his groin. A seductive smile found it's way to Korra's lips as she felt his obvious arousal through the cloth of her shorts. She was one for teasing, so she continued to grind her ass against him, occasionally laughing at his groans. Her actions were stopped by the vice grip that was put on her hips. She craned her neck to look back at him with a questioning look. "What? Is that not good enough for you?"

He shook his head and let go of her hips. "Not even close. Drop the shorts and underwear."

She scoffed and got off her hands to begin pulling down her shorts. "Yes master."

He gave her one more leer before he started to pull down his pants. "I'm glad you know where we stand."

She rolled her eyes as her thumbs hooked into the fabric of her underwear to pull them down. "More like where we kneel."

He shrugged and pulled his boxers down. "In either position I'm fine, trust me."

She smiled as she went back to bending over on her hands and knees. "Trust me, I've experienced both with you."

Tahno let out a terse chuckle before he grabbed his dick and began to rub it against her slick folds. "Well it's been great talking about this, but I rather we be about it."

She let out shaky laugh from the pleasure spreading through her again. "Then get on with it."

A smug look returned to his face. "Gladly." He claimed before fully submerging himself in her. She lightly moaned from the intrusion and instinctively rocked her hips against his. He reached out to stop her hips and he began to set the pace for himself. Her fingers clawed at the bed spread as tingles of ecstasy started to spread through her. Her breath caught as she felt a calloused thumb press against her clit. His pace never let up as his pointer finger and thumb began to work in between her legs. A hiss found it's way out of his mouth as he felt her walls tighten around him.

Mako let out a shaky breath as his hand pumped up and down his cock. He honestly couldn't control himself. He didn't know what set him off first, the teasing sexy banter between the two, or the uncontrollable moans that escaped Korra's lips over and over. He eventually got to the point where his was unbelievably hard and he needed to solve it. There was no way he was going to stand there completely turned on and not get rid of it. Once he was turned on, he was at the point of no return. His breath hitched as he watched Tahno pull Korra flush against his chest while continuing his thrusts.

Tahno nibbled on her ear lobe before letting out an unsteady chuckle. "I bet you're thinking about that firebender of yours."

A half smirk graced her lips. "Only if you want me to."

An eyebrow quirked at her statement. "Well then, I want you to. And think about his brother too. I want you to picture both of them here with us. Right now." He mumbled into the crook of her neck. She shuddered from his words and fought back a moan. A sloppy grin appeared on his face. "Think of the earthbender touching you everywhere you want to be touched and think of the firebender kissing your neck and those abused lips of yours." Another moan found it's way out of her lips and she couldn't help but squeeze her thighs together as his hand continued to apply more pressure to her clit. "Think of how it would feel to have two of us inside you and another one focusing on the little things that need attention. Like your tits, your clit, your neck, and your mouth."

She clenched her eyes shut as she felt her oncoming euphoria within her reach. "Fuck."

His pace grew slovenly erratic as he tried to finish them both off at the same time. "Now do me a favor, come." He commanded into her ear while roughly pinching her clit.

Korra threw her head back and clenched her fists as her climax ripped through her while Tahno instantly came soon after as her walls tightened around him. Mako stifled his groan of pleasure as he came in his hand from the scene before him. His shallow breath soon turned to normal after he was able to calm himself down. He looked through the shutters of the closet and caught Korra waterbending what he assumed was their DNA out the window. He rolled his eyes in slight disgust while wiping his DNA inside of his pocket. He then watched as the two of them fixed their clothing and pulled up their pants and underwear.

She let out a sigh as she sat cross-legged on the bed. Her eyes looked up from her lap and landed on Tahno with a glare. "I hate you."

"Why? Because I turned you into a kinky sex addict?" He proclaimed while giving her a smug look.

She shrugged. "Something like that," she started, "but, I guess I should go tell everyone you're here so we can get this discussion about you over with." She mumbled with a flat tone to her voice.

He watched as she got off the bed and began walking to her room door. "Alright, have fun without me."

She scoffed and began closing the door. "I'll try."

He chuckled and lay back on her bed. He glanced out the window for a moment before sitting back up and looking towards the closet door. "I know you're in there firebender."

Mako instantly froze at his words. How'd he know? He was pretty quiet and didn't move all that much. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and began to open the closet door. Ice blue clashed with amber as they both made eye contact. "How'd you know?"

"No offense firebender, but you kinda have this smell that's not hard to forget," he stated while looking him up and down, "what is that cologne called again? Jet Co.?

He narrowed his eyes at him. "Yes it is."

"Well it suits you." He stated with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "Are you gonna tell Korra about this?"

He shrugged. "About you hiding out in her closet to talk to her, but only to catch us having sex and you jacking off to it? No, I won't. I'm not that type of person firebender."

Mako scoffed at his words. "I'm having a hard time believing you Tahno."

"Well, I'm having a time of hardness by looking at you." He claimed with a smirk.

He sighed through his nose before walking towards the door. "I'm leaving."

"Well, thanks for coming by. Next time you should come by with your brother so we can all come together." He called out to him as he shut the door.

He fought the heat rising to his cheeks and walked straight to Asami's room. He'd talk to Korra when he wasn't around, at all.

* * *

**Uh, review please. :P**


End file.
